Professor Alucard
by Xenter
Summary: With the destruction of Millennium Organization and the cripple infrastructure of the Vatican. The Hellsing Organization is now unchallenged. Leaving a very very bored Alucard with not much things to do... [Rating might be M if i described more gores?]
1. The Bird of Hermes

**Author Note**

This is my second fan fiction, it was written in conjunction with Protopiece (Prototype x One Piece).

This fanfic deals specifically with Alucard cast in the setting of Harry Potter's universe.

**I don't own or affiliated with Hellsing or Harry Potter in anyway**.

You will need to have some knowledge of Hellsing, but not in great details. You will need to have pretty much high depth of Harry Potter. I haven't really read the book or pay much attention to the Film, therefore I will misquotes, out of order scene. **Bold** text are important point, they could be name, places or hints.

English is not my first language, so my grammar and spelling are bad. Sorry about that :(

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bird of Hermes**

**_The bird of Hermes is my Name  
Eating my wings to make me tame  
Drinking my blood to make me sane  
Forever in darkness where I am taint_**

Since the Millennium incident, London has become a state of chaos. The **Millennium Organization, **which has been hiding in the shadow after WWII, launches its offensive against the unsuspecting city of London, millions were dead before a three ways battle ensure. The **Hellsing Organization, **the vampire army of **Millenium **and the **Papal Knights** of the Vatican turned London into a hellish battlefield.

After the incident, the resulting complete destruction of the Nazi Lead Millennium Organization and severely crippled Papal Knights of the Vatican, the Hellsing Organization remains the one and only functional organization and possibly the most powerful (and only) shield against the encroaching darkness. With all enemies defeated, cripped, **Alucard, **the **No Life King** was growing very bored.

On a calm night, an owl flew through the barrier of **Hellsing Manor**, triggering an internal (but silent) alarm. It went through the window and landed on the desk in front the eyes of a rather unsurprised person with a cigar in her mouth. Not much thing could surprise **Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing**, sliding the cigar from one end to another of her lip, but she nonetheless twitched her eyes at the darn pest that just landed in front of her. A tightly coiled piece of paper tied to its leg got her attention, before she could reach out and untie it, the only door to the room kicked opened.

**Seras Victoria** burst through the opening holding anti-tank weaponry **Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon Harkonnen (Harkonnen **for short**)**, weighting no less than a car (with one hand) screaming "Intruder". Before Sir Integra could move her hand up to prevent Seras**, **a familiar of Alucard could blast a sizable chunk into her table, the owl exploded in a stream of violent blood outburst as its body was impacted by a **huge, armor-piercing, thirteen-millimeter** bullet.

If that wasn't already an overkill, the bullet itself was cased in blessed **Macedonian silver**, **tipped with hallow point** and explosive charged of **pre-blessed mercury**. Needless to say, the pool of blood (with bits and pieces) that smeared across **Sir Integra**'s table on end to the other was what all that left of the unfortunate pest.

Sir Integra rubbed her temples while the air around the room chilled to freezing temperature. A smoking trail oozing out of the barrel of a **Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol**, (codename: **JACKAL**)on the far end of a wall, with a white gloved hand holding it. The hand arm that seemed to be attached to the wall itself quickly retreated back into the wall.

A face appeared behind Integra, with its grin and dozens of sharpen teeth that fitted in its jaw. A man with eyes of red blood lies behind wire-frame orange glasses with goggle sidings, wearing a classic victorian fashion, including charcoal suit leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape.

"Master" Seras yelled in joy as if a child gotten candy the first time.

"Draculina, you are too slow" a dreadful reply from the **Bird of Hermes, **The No-Life King**.**

* * *

**Author Note**: Review and Reply would be nice ^^


	2. The Message from Hogwarts

**Author Notes**

I love Hellsing and most of the cast within, it would be really fun to transfer them into Harry Potter's setting. In Hellsing (at the end) Walter died off, but in this fanfic, he will still be alive, now a vampire with a youthful body, this would give me more chance to play with his character.

I only bold new characters, concepts and other things, if they bold last chapter, they will not be bold this one. But I do make mistakes, **to err is human**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Message from Hogwarts**

The headache finally dissipated resulted from the violent death of the owl in her own office. Sir Integra finally shook her head and ordered her butler, the now younger **Walter C. Dornez** to sort out the mess and pieces back together anything useful in the pool of blood, now dripping onto the floor.

**_10 minutes later…_**

"Miss Integra, I found a note in the mess… it has been damped in blood but is still readable" said Walter as he formally handed the note to Sir Integra.

"It's **SIR** Integra" a reply came as a hand quickly snatched the rolled up piece of paper and unfurled it. _Who still uses carrier pigeons or owls?_

"Of course… **Miss**" said Walter as he retreated through the door and gently closes it behind him.

"Ah the old one was truly more beautiful…" Alucard sighed and quickly scan the notes from behind as Integra mentally read in a more human pace.

**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing**

**_I apologize for dropping by like this, but it has become abundantly clear that Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft needs a Defense against the Dark Arts professor, with real life experience. I'm deeply regretted of not having learned of your father demise sooner as we were once acquainted. If you could help me with this matter, it would be greatly appreciated. Please attach your reply to my owl and let it return to me._**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Wizardry and Witchcraft… she thought, she had fought some rogue wizards and witches before, they weren't all that strong, but they could create a lot of havocs if were left unchecked. A school filled with young minds, learning the art of magic. _Dumbledore… where did I heard that name before…_

_"A school filled with young minds, learning the art of magic" _an echo in her mind.

"**ALUCARD! GET OUT OF MY MIND**" mentally screamed Integra. Seras looking at her master, dumbfounded as though she could heard the scream.

**_Few hours later… in the library…_**

Shifting through her father's old file, the photo depicted several people standing together with her father. Turning over to the back, a small pentagram shimmer with blue illumination, Integra slide a finger across it and words immediately appear on blank space as the shimmer disappear.

**To my friend and confident, **

**_If you are reading this, I am no longer. I hope Abraham can complete his objective. I fear that such evil shouldn't be allowed to roam the world freely. Please do tell my wife that I love her._**

**- Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

"Wulfric? _Albus Percival Wulfric… strange family that takes on the name of their father, wouldn't their son's son have a very long name"_ Integra mentally thought as her name is already long.

"That pentagram was strange, didn't notice it before" Integra whispered.

"That is due to your affinity to magic, it only awakens recently" the empty room replied.

"Alucard! Did you know about this?" said Integra in an angry tone of voice. "What other secrets did my great grandfather hid? He knew about Hogwarts and never makes any entry notes in the **Hellsing's Codex**!"

"It is in the codex, my master… shielded by magic … you have never asked about it…" the wall hissed.

Sir Integra exploded with frustration and stormed out of the library and into the **Hellsing's Sanctorum**, she flipped open the Hellsing's Codex and noted on every single page there's a blue shimmering pentagram at a corner. She slammed the book close in anger and calmed herself. _This problem can wait_. _Dumbledore need a reply_. _How do I return the owl to the owner_? Ow… those h_eadaches have started up again…_

* * *

**_Information: Hellsing's Codex_**

Hellsing is an organization that exists since the dawn of the vampire race, spawn from the No-Life King. It was crafted by magic to prevent creature of night from tracking it down, it contains details weakness and strength of all monsters as well as references to the supernatural world. Passes down through the generation, it strengthens the Hellsing bloodline, and keeps the endless night from the world.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Review would be nice ^^. The vampire, Alucard doesn't really tell anyone anything unless someone asked him about it. Even then you will have to be very specific.


	3. An Unexpected Job

**Author Note:**

Wow someone actually reading this, It makes writing stuff very fun =], I would really love if you guys/girls give me review or ideas.

There is really no definite magic system in Hellsing's universe and the magic system in Harry Potter is so so… as such I'll invent new one to play around with. If you guys don't like it, please send me a note about it.

This fan fiction's chapters are short because it is for light reading. The serious stuff comes later on if I'm still writing. But I do release more chapters per week though (hopefully).

**I DO WRITE STUFF OUT ON TOP OF MY HEAD**, thus the grammar and spelling mistakes (lots of it)

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Journey**

An owl flew pass the Hellsing manor's barrier, no internal alarm has been trigger. Its eyes dyed in the color of blood red. Flown in through the window and landed on the table of Sir Integra**, the vampiric owl**, who previous was Dumbledore, now a familiar of the No-Life King, Alucard stood, waiting for the recipient of the letter it carries.

Integra sighed, as of a few days ago; the owl in question was a pool of blood (and guts) across her desk thanks to the very energetic and probably very bored Alucard. Sir Integra had to explain to Dumbledore why his owl had been resurrected as one of creatures of the night. Of the many abilities that **her servant**, Alucard possesses is the perfect recall of any creature he absorbed. Due to that ability, Sir Integra have **ORDERED** Alucard to clean up his mess by forcing him to lick every single drop of blood and tissues that made up the owl. She wasn't sure if it would work, but thankfully it did so at least one problem was out the way.

It would have been much faster if she could provide Dumbledore a phone line connection, the mobile phone she sent along with the owl, after noticing it takes several hours for get a reply from the headmaster didn't actually work. There was simply no radio signal or electricity at the school, the darn place. _What kind of school is this? Magic makes you Amish? _So the whole flying back and forth with a single owl makes this a really tedious and slow conversation.

As for the request of Dumbledore (to provide him with an experience defense against the dark art professor), she decided to send Alucard. There was simply no one else under her command who could use any form of magic.

After hours of scrutinizing the neglected and evasive monster, Alucard finally spilt the bean that he could use "magic". He explains that the current magic world uses** incantation magic **that passes down through from centuries by "**Pure Blood" **(there wasn't any truly pure blood) wizards and witches. The current magic system is just a twisted, perverted form of magic preventing the norm that they called **muggle** from using it. _Superior complex? Maybe…_

"It's ironic that the original form of magic was first discovered by a **muggle**… I wonder how much chaos it will create if 'someone' leaked this information to the **Daily Prophet**" Alucard smirked.

Sir Integra could see the possible chaos looming if Alucard was allowed to do what he wanted. She sighed and said "You are needed at Hogwarts; I have no need for you here, and don't leak anything unless I allowed it."

This surprised Alucard, he didn't think Sir Integra would let him alone in a room with anyone (combatant or not), let alone a bunch of children. "Still, they are wizards and witches… very squishy wizards and witches" mentally noted by Alucard, but realize he couldn't use any magic due to the restrictive seal placed there by his long dead capturer. "I can't teach anyone new trick if my magic seal are still active" he said.

Sir Integra was able to read through some important part of the Hellsing's Codex, not only **Abraham Van Hellsing**, her illustrious father sealed Alucard's vampire abilities under **Level Zero**, but there was also **Antimagica Seal** that enforced to prevent him from using his form of magic. The unlocking of the seal is similar to that of Level Zero, but they come in various incremental stages. Level 1 unlocks the first, second and third form of the magic Alucard could use. Level 2 unlocks fourth and fifth and so on… She really didn't want to unlock any level, not fully knowing what it could unleashed. **_Why didn't anyone tell her about it when they could have use it during the London battle, another oversight_**_._

"Squishy… Squishy…" continuous mental note bounce back and forth in Alucard mind as he licked his razor sharp teeth.

"I unlock **Level 1 Animagica** Seal." Sir Integra didn't really need to have telepathy to read Alucard mind and added: "You are also forbidden to kill anyone."

This caused Alucard to immediately frown, but quickly grin: "As you wish, my master", the pentagram on his hand started to glow as a number 1 appeared in the center. Alucard then dissolved into the nearby wall. _Can't kill, but physical or mental harm is fair game._

She watches the monster as it disappear into the wall. She just releases a demon at a school full of children! She hopes Dumbledore knows what he's doing. _These headache getting more frequent_ she thought as she rubbed her temple. She swears that she could distinctly hear a chuckle echoing throughout the wall of the manor.

* * *

**Hellsing's Codex: Antimagica Seal (Non-Canon)**

Antimagica prevent Alucard from using his magical power, it was designed similar to Zero Seal that locked his vast vampiric abilities. Unlike Zero Seal, Antimagica are locked in multiple stages at various levels. Level 1 unlocked first, second and third form of Alucard magical powers. Higher level unlocked more forms.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Non-Canon ability does** not exists** in the manga/anime of Hellsing, they just for fun and increases the chaos that Alucard can unleash upon the Harry Potter's world.

Plus, I also wanted to give Alucard a form of magic he could use (alucard with wand? Please…), but I also want to stick it to those darn Pure Blood. Furthermore, Alucard can't kill anyone due to the restrictive order by his master, Integra. This is to prevent a blood bath early on, and lets me develop some characters, points and background stories.


	4. Platform 9 and 34 (Part 1)

**Author Notes**

The Hellsing Codex doesn't really give the exact indication of what Alucard magical abilities are, it was simply written by Hellsing's family members (being a human) over the centuries through observation alone. Alucard doesn't give exact description of it, so making perfect analysis is impossible, just one more of Alucard's shenanigan.

This chapter deals with getting to Hogwarts. This is also the first time Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts, there's a slice modification of characters in the first book to match up with this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Platform 9 and ¾ (Part 1)**

_Magically concealed behind the barrier between the Muggle Platform Nine and Ten, Hogwarts Express lies dormant on the 31th of August, it is this train that would take students to their new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"A lot has been fixed since the invasion of London by the maniac **Millennium **lead by **The Major**" _thought Alucard, _human sure do built fast, just one more thing that makes them so beautiful. _His red flock overcoat in classic Victorian style does make him stands out. Many eyes were on him the moment he walks through the station. He wishes he could just turn this whole place into hell reincarnated for the attention he was receiving, but "_You are forbidden to kill anyone"_ command really hard to follow. He had really enjoyed butchering anything and everything in his path, but that **_command_** **really hard to follow**! How many people have fallen by his hand? Thousands? Millions? _To unleash a monster and order it not to kill is possible the worst torture thing one could do to it._

He really need to find where the **Hogwarts Express** lies. Dumbledore seems to have a second thought about the whole ordeal, hinted by his vague reply "Hogwart Express lies between platform 9 and 10". _There was a train between two platforms? I'm going to murder that old bastard._ He been wandering between the platform 9 and 10 for hours, not sure what to do.

His vampire eyes could see through illusions as if they weren't there, but so much negative **vampiric aura **left over from London battle clouded his vision. Growing continuously frustrated, pacing back and forth, a small child ran into him and fell over. He bends down and picked up the child, his glasses lower during the motion and the child frozen as it saw his cold dead red eyes. Alucard simply smile, a fair amount of razor sharp teeth showing in between his lips. Before he could say anything, the child simply screamed, and a few security guards immediately converge on him. _Oh shit! Don't need a distraction_

_A person in heavy red overcoat on a hot day is definitely suspicious. _Alucard bolted across the platforms to avoid the security guard (leaving the screaming child behind), he couldn't kill anyone and he didn't want to make a scene. _Jumping across two platforms at inhuman speed makes him even more suspicious._ He ran into the closet male bath room, and quickly closed the door, _the security guard definitely saw him ran in here_. No one was in the room, so he transformed into one of his possible form.

The security guards arrived at the bathroom about half a minute later, they withdraw their baton from it holster and prepare to strike. The one in front pushes open the door and ran in. A young girl was cleaning her hand on one of the sink. "Sorry lady, we were looking for a suspicious person that ran into here" asked the first security guard. She simply shakes her head left and right indicating she didn't see anyone. They checked each toilet stall to see if anyone was hiding there, but noticed the window in the far end of the room was opened. Putting away the baton, three grown men left the bathroom. One of them did notice that the sign in the front of the WC said **_Male_**_. _He stared for a moment when he remembered that 'girl' was wearing male attire, white suit with long coat. **He** couldn't be the same suspicious person that ran into here, since the physique was different, shivered at the knowledge, the security guard follows his two partners.

She really needed to fix the voice problem came with the transformation. Although she now looked like a 14 years old, she still the same Alucard, personality and soul. Her voice sounded even more like Alucard, _a dead giveaway_. **Girlycard **as dubbed by **Walter **was quiet attractive, if one could get pass her sadistic smile. She did have a fairly feminine figure, with beautiful silky black hair. She wore a fur hat on her head and white suite with complete set of overcoat. Lifting up the **Jackal** in her hand, it quickly transformed into a tommy gun. Depressed that she couldn't kill anyone due to the order of her master, she thought about her situation.

It has been a long time since she used any magic; the last time was over a millennium ago after the **Magus War**, the destruction of human mages by wizards and witches of the new order really left a huge scar on her memory, it was **completely locked** away under Antimagica Seal until recently, with the first level of the seal lifted, those memories started to surface again. Countless mages lies on the field, the stench of death filled the air, the sky dyed red in eerie sunlight, she was an apprentice mage then, it would be much different now. After the war was over, she took the form of **Vlad III, the Impaler** and razed the **Ottoman Empire** to the ground. Since her antimagica first seal was unlocked; she could use first, second and third level runes. She looks deep into her memory for the knowledge that was locked away for so many years.

* * *

**(Unknown)'s Codex: **Runes

Unlike Wizards and Witches **incantation spells**, mages of the old uses runes to create magical effects, runes appeared when a mage crafted using his or her mental strength, complex runes required some knowledge and high grasp of runes logics. Highly skills mages can take a long time to train, taking years and decades to be adept and master the magic.

* * *

Mentally shrugged, **Girlycard's** mind created a runes around her neck, an indescribable marking circle around her neck and glow in blue glimmer and dissipated, she speak some words and found her voice is now similar to that of younger Integra, holding up her hand and looking at the tommy gun, she presses two fingers on the magazine, a line of runes appeared and form a perfect circle, a perfect equilateral triangle with 3 vertices just touches the inner end of the circle creating a **circumscribed circle**, it also shimmers blue and dissipates. She repeated the process at the muzzle of the gun, the indescribable marks were different, but the process was essentially the same. Girlycard puts the gun away using **shadow manipulation** then left the bathroom and waited for the next day to arrive.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yay for Girlycard, she's a lot more fun to play around with ^^, still is Alucard though, personality, soul and everything else. There are plenty of other fan fiction that deals with Alucard as a professor, so I want to changed it a bit. Girlycard is a lot cuter than the menacing Alucard (seriously)

What did Girlycard do? Well, keeps reading, a lot of stuff will be made clearer later on.

Any reviews and ideas would be nice.


	5. Platform 9 and 34 (Part 2)

**Author Notes:**

Part 2 of Platform 9 and ¾, not sure why the fanfic site changed it to Platform 9 and 34?, maybe the divide sign didn't work. I also noticed the chapter gotten longer and longer, first was 600 words, then 900, then 1100? Should shorten it a bit, easier to read, and get more point quickly.

As always, **YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ/WATCH HELLSING**, just a general idea of what in Hellsing is about is good enough, but you do need a **good knowledge of Harry Potter** though.

To Simplified matter, Alucard/Girlycard First level magic ability was unlocked by **Sir Integra,** his/her magic is relied heavily on runes with indescribable text in a line, it can forms circles or other shapes as long as the text line not disconnected (a single line can't make a cross sign!)

**First Level Runes** = No circle, lines can wrap around stuff like wrist, neck etc…  
**Second Level Runes** = Circle formed from rune line, with a 'Plus' sign formed in the middle.  
**Third Level Runes** = Circle formed from rune line, with a Triangle sign formed in the middle.

…. You probably figure out what the rest will be, 6th level is a **Hexagram** rune circle.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Platform 9 and ¾ (Part 2)**

**Girlycard** been wandering around the platform 9 and 10 all morning, there are as much people, if not more staring at her than before (she was in Alucard's form). Majority of which, she note were male, older male too. _Darn pedophile. _Yes, she was beautiful, white skin, silky black hair, reddish blood eyes and lips, but she was wearing male attire which probably attracted some of the unwanted attention.

Looking around to check who the magical children were, she could felt the magical tension in the air; there were definitely wizards and witches wandering here, a whole lot of them too. She pays more attention at the group of red-haired people (probably family members) with a single black hair boy with a round rim glasses. The older red-hair, short and plump woman tells the younger boy: "Just walk through there dear". Girlycard was standing far away but could hear and see everything clearly, she noted the black haired boy walked through the barrier of platform 9 and 10 and **_disappeared_**. Activated **Third Level Runes **over her eyes, she could see the shimmering reflection on the wall… **_a portal_**_._ Wondering why no one pays any attention to disappearing kids on the platform, she walks toward the group.

"Can I Help You dear?" the one called **Molly Weasley** asked her.

"I need to get to Platform 9 and ¾ before 11 am" replied Girlycard in a similar younger Integra's voice.

"Where are you owl and luggage?" Molly asked._ Those red eyes creeps her out, who has red eyes?_

"Don't have any, not a student" replied Girlycard and added "can you please move out the way, I'm in a hurry" looking at the red hair child standing daze in her path.

Molly nudged her daughter out the way; the rest of the boys already went through pillar. _If this person was a witch, she should able to through to the platform with no problem, otherwise it would be awkward. _Molly couldn't feel any magic around this person, which freaks her out a little, there something dreadful about this girl.

Girlycard quickly passes through the portal to the Platform 9 and ¾. _Shouldn't it be Platform 9 and ½? _There were many people here, with people hung out the window of train waving goodbyes to their parents. _The train looks ancient by Hellsing standards, at least 60 years old_. Couldn't they get a better one?

On the train, there were kids everywhere; screaming, and shouting, there were all kind of noises flying back and forth, this irritated Girlycard a bit. Some group of kids actually stopped chatting and looks at her as she went past their compartment. She simply grins at them showing her deadly set of teeth and they quickly shivered and turn away almost immediately. It was comical to watch. Each compartment held up to 4 people (apparently), so the first one she came across that have less than 4, she would entered and sat down.

Inside there were two boys, about 11 to 12 years of age, one with black hair a strange lightning scare on his forehead… _its radiates dark magic_, the other was a red hair boy, who keep staring at her as if he never saw a girl before._ Girlycard stares back at him… if it was a staring contest, she didn't want to lose._

"Hi, I'm **Harry Potter** and this is my friend **Ronald (Ron) Weasley**" the boy with the glasses said, extending his hand.

Girlycard return the favor, and simply said "Alucard."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Finally, the meeting between Harry and Alucard (Girlycard) and Ron in the mix. Why didn't anyone collect any fare? That is because Girlycard had one with the message from Dumbledore, I just didn't mention it.


	6. The Hijacked Express

**Author Notes:**

Finally, the chapter 6, this will explain some of magic thing Girlycard did during chapter 4. Please do note that I'll be using 'he' and 'she' for Alucard and Girlycard respectively. Usually it will tell which in the paragraph. They are simply the same person, Alucard doesn't have gender, he/she is not important.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Hijacked Express**

The train left the station at exactly 11am. The train's door didn't even bother to close beforehand as she noticed, as the train just starts up and left. People still waving and kids hanging out the window returning the gesture, she wanted to push some off, but that would constitute a kill and that was against her master order. Alucard never really like to converse with anyone, his master simply tell him to go **kill this, kills that, **something he had immensely enjoyed. This new order not to kill anyone, teach them magic was getting annoying.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley keep asking Girlycard many questions, especially about the color of her eyes, where she from, why she out of uniform etc. She didn't want to answer them, not yet anyway, so she took out her tommy gun (which materialize on her arm as she held her arm up), they were shocked for a second and became immediately unconscious as the each got hit with a bullet. Yesterday, when she was in the bathroom, there she had cast **Third Level Runes** on her **Tommy Gun. **One rune on the magazine of the gun allowing it to regenerate spent bullets and one on the barrel of the gun to convert the exiting bullet into magic projectile; it would stun and knock people unconscious, but would never kills. It also should mess up their short term memory too, so they wouldn't remember anything.

Before she could put the gun away, there was a darn witness outside in the corridor, **the witch was pushing the trolling with confection around**, and she just saw what happened through the glass window. With her hand over her mouth as a sign of shock over what she saw, before she could turn around, a bullet hit her and she was knocked out too.

Alucard has become reckless over the long months of sitting around waiting for stuff to happen; as such he become absent minded about safe-proofing his weapons. While the gun is non-deadly to everything, it does create **lots of noise**. The first two shots that knock out Harry and Ron in a closed compartment did muffle the gunfire a bit, many kids starting to open their cabin's door and look into the corridor. The third shot that knock out the witch out send every kid into a panic frenzy.

Girlycard frowned. She now have to take care of the entire carriage, good thing they were all kids, first year, about 11 to 12 years old, who hasn't learn any offensive or defensive magic yet, _otherwise this would be ugly real quick_. She touches the tommy gun barrel and creates a **Third Level Suppression Rune** to muffle the noise, didn't want to deal with more carriage full of kid, older years… **_not yet anyway_**. Girlycard start blasting kids left and right and mostly concentrated on those that are attempting to escape through the carriage's door into the next one. There were screams and panic children everywhere.

There was one interest kid in the mix; she had **bushy brown hair and brown eyes**. She actually managed to cast a shielding ward with her wand. Three bullets took care of her, first one shattered her shield, second stun her hand as she dropped her wand but she was still conscious, the third took care of that. Girlycard continues her rampage across the carriage, knocking out anyone she could see, feel or hear. Their panic state of mind causes their heart to rapidly beat, that was all need for her to find and locate them. The whole matter was settled in less than 3 minutes, most of that time she had to locate those that were actually trying to hide in their cabin or cracks in between.

Girlycard returns to the compartment with Harry and Ron still snoozing. It will take some time for them to wake up; probably half a day depends on their mental strength. She watches the landscape slide by out the window of the cabin and quickly estimated the speed. _The darn train was really slow, they should upgrade this decades ago_. _The Ministry of Magic and their **Technophobia**, everything human made to them assumed to be deadly or mythical thing_. Combining magic and technology should give every wizard or witches an unprecedented advantage just like her tommy gun. **_Magitek_**_ is the way to the future._

Alucard had enough of this. He needs to reach Hogwarts as soon as possible and this train isn't going very fast. He couldn't actually fly there; he didn't know where Hogwarts was… _yet_. It was at the end of this train's destination. He could follow the rail track by flying there personally, but that would make him a target for all the creatures that out there… _he wasn't sure what out there and the "can't kill" order really forced his hand down. _This train needs to be faster, and that can readily fix if he could reach the train's conductor. Alucard got up, out to the corridor, (the kids lying in the corridor need to be move to the adjacent cabin) and move toward the interlocking door of the train carriage.

Girlycard passes through the next carriage and onward to the engine room, which located at the head of the train. Down the corridor, many older kids look at her, and a few whistle. This irritated her immensely. _Time to have more fun, she grin showing her set of teeth. _Almost everyone in front of her look in horror before they were blast by the Tommy Gun. They were first to go down, as more and more kids start running out of their cabin with wand in their hand, they too were blasted… **lamb to the slaughter**. A lot of magic projectiles came out those who less shaky than others, glass where smashed, cabin's door broke apart. But the slow casting ability of the wand makes it futile against an opponent who can spew hundreds of bullets every minute. Needless to say, after 5 minutes, everyone in this cabin was subdued. Girlycard smile at her handiwork and continues to the next carriage. _I wonder how quickly I could knock everyone out in the next one_.

It actually took longer to knock out everyone as closer to the train's engine room; they were older kids after all and learn more about their gifts. Didn't stand a chance against her though, everything that move was blasted multiple times in case they had shielding ward. Finally she reaches the engine room, storming the door and shot the conductor (who actually had his hand up) a few times to make sure he's out for good. Closing and locked it with **Sealing Runes** so those that have awoken shouldn't bother her. _In fact some of the kids did wake up already, they panic at the sight of everyone lying about and didn't remember what has happened._

Activating **Overdrive Runes** on the coal engine… _seriously... **Coal engine** _of the Hogwarts Express, the efficiency of the engine skyrocketed. Increase heat and flames soaring through the tube and rapidly accelerated the train. Those that were awake in those carriages quickly fell over at the train's acceleration. Panic stricken them as they had no idea what's going on. It arrived at Hogwarts in record time, but the engines were battered and many of the turbine completed melted. _Not to mention the battle damage of the carriages._

**Hadgrid** found the train in the evening when he came to greet the new students for another year at Hogwarts. He was shocked to find many student were daze, wandering about, majority were out cold including the conductor but there was no girl with a tommy gun to be found (not that he was looking for her).

* * *

**Hellsing Manor (A few days later)**

**Sir Integra** put her both her hands to her head and put it between her arms. She shouldn't have sent Alucard to Hogwarts alone; she should have come with him to keep him in check. She frowned as the headache began to throb once more.

On the table in front of her was the vampire owl, near its feet was the **Daily Prophet**:

**Front page: Hogwarts Express has been Hijacked! (With picture of Hogwarts Express)  
**On the 1st of September, the Hogwarts Express carried hundreds of student to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft was hijacked by an unknown assailant. Many of the victims were students, majorities were unharmed, a few where blabbering about a girl carrying what could described as a Muggle's weapon. Fortunately there were no fatalities, the train conductor who name was not disclosed found sleeping in the engine room; this is clearly a violation of the health and safety conduct of the Hogwarts Express Railway. Albus Dumbledore has nothing to comment. **The assailant still at large! **More details on page 2.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Alucard or more specifically Girlycard made to the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Still, I thought it was pretty nice for her not to crash the train into the station itself, but that constitute a **kill** and Girlycard can't kill right now… Not yet anyway. I'm thinking second year.

Review and Ideas are welcome!


	7. Meeting with the Headmaster

**(Unknown)?'s Codex**

Almost all runes can be cast through any level, Third Level Suppressor Runes muffle higher decibel than that of Second Level ones. Below the recap of all the runes that girly card have used... so far.

Runes are listed as effect type, the types that Girlycard/Alucard used are shown below:

**Conversion Runes: **Convert one type of object to another, higher level, the better the conversion.  
**Manipulation Runes: **Manipulate a target for different effect, higher level, greater the differences.**  
Replication Runes: **Duplicate an object, higher level increases the speed of duplication.**  
Sealing Runes:** Decreases the efficiency of the object, higher level, the lesser the efficiency.**  
Suppression Runes: **Able to reduce a physical effect, higher level cancel higher the suppression.  
**Overdrive Runes:** Increases the efficiency of the target, higher level, the greater the efficiency.  
**Vision Runes: **Enable ones to view the world in different light. Cover over eyes.

Girlycard used the following (in order).

**Voice** Manipulation Rune – to change her voice.  
**Bullet** Replication Rune – to duplicate more bullets.  
**Stunbolt** Conversion Rune – to change bullet to something non-lethal.  
**Truth** Vision Rune – To see through the illusion and barrier of Platform 9 and 10.  
**Audio** Suppression Rune – reduce noise from her tommy gun.  
**Door** Sealing Rune – to lock the door.  
**Engine **Overdrive Rune – The increase the efficiency of Hogwarts Express.

A rune doesn't need to be incited, they are mentally craft, physically formed and activated, mana is required to cast any runes.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting with the Headmaster**

After reaching Hogwarts station, Girlycard quickly passes through the engine room and finally outside. Across the lake she could see a vast castle with many turrets and tower built on a mountain surrounded by a loch on one side, with dense forest on another. She looks across the water of the **black lake** as noted by the sign, there were some boat floating nearby, _each probably could fit up to four kids_, they have to be row with paddle.

Alucard couldn't cross moving body water, being a vampire at all, he simply couldn't swim across, he didn't want to row the darn boat either, that thing looks unsafe. He could also sense various creatures underneath the surface, making the whole thing too dangerous.

Girlycard feels how many mana she had left, it took a while to gather mana in the surrounding. Mana is the **lifeforce** of all creations, only those with **affinity of magic** can absorb mana specks that floating around them, even then everyone has different amounts of mana they can contain within their body. Many over zealous **mages of the old**, exploded spectacularly when they attempt to gather more mana than their body could handle. Ever since antimagica first seal was removed, the amount of mana recovered and coursing through her body gradually increases, the amount she could store at the moment wasn't anywhere enough to cast hundreds of runes, even first level one. Last few days of casting depleted a significant amount; keeping permanent runes on her weapon constantly drains her mana reserve as she uses the weapon.

Alucard couldn't fly over, or walk over water. Another way to reach the castle would be across over land through the eerie and foul forest. Alucard frowned, looking up at the sky and noted it would be early evening in a few hours.

Crouching down and placing one hand on top of the water, Girlycard concentrate on forming a rune. This one will cost her great amount of mana, but it would be the quickest way to reach the castle with the at least one problem… _for those that going to use boat soon. _Indescribable words form the third-level rune, the circle cover body of the water. Waves quickly stop in its track, water becomes solidified, steam of mist rises upward, in an instant the entire surface of the lake was frozen. Girlycard quickly dashes across the water to reach the castle ahead.

* * *

**(Unknown)'s Codex: **Water Manipulation Runes

Water comes in various states, steam, liquid or solid. Manipulation Runes can manipulate the physical world ignoring the muggle's physical law **temporary**. The amount of mana required is proportional to the amount of water one wish to manipulate. The longer the effect, the more mana consumed.

* * *

Girlycard only froze about a feet deep of surface water, that takes some large chunk of mana to perform the feat. She hurried cross the frozen lake.

The amount of barrier and magic seal around the school was impressive, it probably erected to prevent anything from passing through into the school's ground. Standing outside the barrier, with '**Eye of truth**' (Truth Vision Rune) activated, she could see the extent the barrier, also various cracks and weak points. She passes through weakest point in the barrier and onto schools proper, then finally into the building through the huge, oak front door.

Wandering the hall for a few hours, while laughter echoing the empty corridors. Many adults who traveled these halls feel a shiver as the air around became colder; they looked around to see anything near them. A few could swear the wall changes color to black from normal grayish stone. Alucard checked every rooms while phasing through walls, there were few that didn't have any physical mean of entering through… _how does one enter these normally?_ Finally he found room where a fat white beard man sitting on his desk, he looks diligent at his work.

"Show yourself, I know you are there." the man said, who didn't bother to look around.

Phasing out of the wall, the girl with silky long hair, blood red eyes, white ghostly skin smiled. Shadow flicker on the wall, with numerous red eyes floating about, heavy mist floating around her feet.

"Well, Master Alucard. Welcome to Hogwarts" came from the man, who apparently had no fear or discern at the monster apparition.

* * *

**Meanwhile… At Hogwart's Station**

The boy with cracked glasses shook his friend.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Bloody hell, what was that… my head feel like it going to crack open" that still dazed red hair boy replied.

"I don't know Ron". Looking around, student was wandering about; many were sitting down in group, half dazed, looking at… essentially nothing in particular.

"HARRY!" came the shout from middle of the crowd

"Hagrid!" replied Harry, quickly dash over and hug the larger man.

"Harry, did you know what happened?"

Harry simply shook his head: "Sorry Hadgrid"

_A few hour of sorting out the students, those of which year and how many were still daze. Evening just rolled in around the corner, and the sky starting to grew dark. Hagrid received a message from the headmaster to move the student into the school ground before it became too dark. Strange things wander around these woods. First year followed Hagrid while the older level following a different path to their school._

_Passing through the narrow path toward the black lake, everyone was surprised, majority shocked, a few awe at the spectacular sight. The entire surface of the Black lake was frozen; with steam rising out from the surface chilled the air. Many students shudder under their cloak._

Harry was amazed at the sight. _Magic_, just a year earlier he didn't know he was a wizard, but the sights take your breath away. _If magic could does something like this it would definitely change his life. _His glasses still broken, he wonders if there was any spell that could fix it.

"_**Reparo" **_someone beside him called out and he noticed the crack on his glasses fade and disappear altogether.

"Umm thanks. I'm Harry Potter"

"Are you really?" said the brown hair girl. "I know all about you…."

_Harry was more dazed than on the train at this girl endless speech about wizards, war, spell and other thing. It went on for a good 5 minutes while Hagrid checking the stability of the ice._

"I'm Ron Weasley" interrupted Ron. _Thank you _thought Harry_._

"Oh sorry, I'm **Hermione Granger**" said the girl and _then continued her story about Hogwarts, which house she want to be in etc etc etc… both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but she didn't seem to notice._

"Okay, everyone pair up in group of three. The ice seems stable, it probably at least a feet thick" Hagrid voice override everyone else. Hermione stopped talking and pay immediately attention. Ron and Harry did likewise, so did everyone else. There were a few still not paying attention.

"We going to cross the lake on foot, it would be much faster too, common now… FORWARD"

Hermione followed Ron and Harry across the frozen lake. They were walking leisurely, chatting to each other, learning about each other parents. Several outbursts from **Draco Marfoy**, puts everyone in a bad mood, but all and all it was a nice walk. Fairly chilly but were not all that cold…_until cracks started to appear on the surface._

"Ummm Hagrid"

"What is it Harry? We almost there"

"Sorry to alarm you but I think the ice is melting"

_Hagrid looks down and noticed some of the frozen spot simply changes into liquid without any melting process. _

"Well bugger me, the spell must be wearing off, everybody follow the person in front of you. Quickly now"

Hagrid ran a head, his weight causes cracked as he stomp on the ice, all other student followed as quickly they could. Dodging area that obviously now liquid.

Almost every one made it to solid ground, a few didn't make it, the ice simply vanishes underneath them and they fell into the cold water below. Malfoy screams as he trying to stay up, a lot of people just stare and laugh. Hagrid fishes the drowning students out of the water, a few that can swim made it without hagrid help. _They all pass through the oak front door and into the school._

Unknowingly to everyone except the headmaster, standing on top of the tallest tower, a red eyes girl watches the situation unfold below, smiled, changes her gaze to the starry night sky above and said to no one in particular: "Ah… _**the night stills young**_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

That the end of chapter 6 in _**Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone**_. Each of the books chapter will cover in the fanfic with twist, turns and modification.

This chapter also first deals with the POVs respective of Harry, Ron and Hermione. I tried to fit the character personality as much as possible or as much as I could within my ability.

I super size Dumbledore and bunch of other wizards/witches to meet on even ground, the battle will be much more epic and destructive than that in the book. Voldemort will also be super sized; there are also villains from the old **Magus War** showing up too to create chaos and havoc.


	8. Introductions

**Author Notes:**

This chapter wills gives a lot of hint on the background of this fanfic universe, there are some Harry Potter's related materials.

This chapter covers timeline is about First book, chapter 7. I'll not describe the event in great details (mostly skip it all together), because that's just paraphrasing, making the chapter longer unnecessary. So brush up your memory.

There is an elective course at Hogwarts that called "Study of Ancient Runes". Which is an important point in this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Introductions**

Girlycard (still is on top of the tallest tower) closes her eyes and remembered her introductions with Dumbledore. She was impressed with the old man, not only he didn't show any sign of fear, he actually demonstrated his usage of runic magic.

* * *

_- __**An hour earlier -**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was an old man, long past his prime and now too old to learn new trick. 'He has to let the younger generation take over eventually' he thought as he closes the note from Sir Integra. The Hellsing Organization master has specifically given him a long detail of Alucard's abilities, personalities and current orders. Thankfully, the **lord of the night** is under order not to harm anyone during his stay, which was a good thing.

He had told the entire school staff of what to expect with the new **Defense Against The Dark Art (DADA)** teacher. **Severus Snape** argued that he has adequate knowledge to teach the topic, but Dumbledore knew better. He didn't need just a defensive teacher; he needed an offensive one too... _in the new art_. His fight with **Quirinus Quirrell** has shaken him, he didn't kill the man, but he couldn't help felt responsible. Quirrell was using magic beyond his understanding, knowledge, no doubt has been given to him by **Tom Riddle**, most likely to check the possibility of the new… **ancient magic**. For Tom to use those that follow him in such way deeply sadden Dumbledore. During the battle, Quirrell was pushed to the corner and attempted to use more runes combinations, the resulting failure has cost the wizard his life. The **faulty constructed** runes Quirrell has crafted exploded in his hand; fling him into the wall, shattering all his bones killing him instantly.

Some of the school's staff has enquired into the mysterious wandless, non-incited magic. Dumbledore has demonstrated the magic by wrapping his finger in a rune script in front of the staff; only a few open their eyes at the shimmering blue light… which depressed him further.

Runes cannot be seen by those that have no **Affinity to Magic**… or more specifically **Mana**, he was hoping more professors would able to see it. He need more of those that are capable to defend against the growing menace that is Tom Riddle; who is no doubt rapidly gaining strength in this new knowledge; soon Tom would inevitably stumble across **Resurrection Runes, **a dreadful magic that can pierced between the boundary of worlds and bring back the dead in exchange for another.

Study of Ancient Runes is an elective course that offered to all students regardless of year level. It deals specifically at runes written pass down by wizards and witches of the old. But the lack of mana to write the runes gives only theoretical, not practical magic. Over the years, less and less student has taken that course, very few now as it was regarded as nonessential in the **Ministry**. Dumbledore has spent decades studying the ancient scripture before he noticed the flow of mana all around him.

The room around him chilled which got his attention. This was either a dementor somehow broke through the school's barrier or someone he was expecting… a human figure budging in the wall… _so it was the later_, as Dumbledore wrap up what he was writing.

* * *

_**- Back to the Present -**_

Alucard was hoping to the scare the old man to death, but he missed his chance. Sir Integra, his master probably had told the headmaster about him in no little details. He was impressed by the headmaster at the ability to sense mana, those who could, should have died out since the **Magus War** as the ministry hunts down the remnants of mages order**. **

There are only two ways to gain an Affinity. One was by force and the other was by knowledge in **Arcanic**. As one study in the arcanic runes, their understanding broaden, internal magic vein began to flow, opening to the presence of mana. A more direct approach would open it by force by flooding their body with mana, but it would almost always kill the person in question, such method was greatly frown upon… until the Magus Wara millennia ago.

Girlycard was hungry, she haven't eaten (drink) nor sleep for a few days now. The headmaster allowed her to hunt in the forbidden forest hinted that another monster there wouldn't have made much of a difference. She couldn't kill but she could drink as much as she pleases as long as there some life still left the victim afterward. Girlycard would prefer to be in her male form, but Dumbledore insist on this form, it was less intimidating than any of her other form. _The students would feel more comfortable around someone closer to their age_. Girlycard chuckled at the words the headmaster said. _She was far older than anyone in existence_, smiled at the ironic as she jumped from the roof and into the dark forest.

* * *

**- In the GreatHall –**

Harry was relieved at been chosen to be placed in **Gryffindor**, any other house beside **Slytherin **was fine. But most of his new found friends are in **Gryffindor**. He had been overwhelmed by the magic of the school. Floating candle, the night sky ceiling, food magically appear on the table. He had never eaten so much before. The ghosts that flying around the great hall was another revelation of the world he's now part of.

Harry has been nervous since his arrival at Hogwarts. He first meets **Professor McGonagall **after Hagrid handed them over to her, she had instructed Hagrid to clean up the student fell into the lake and led the rest into the Great Hall, it's was here that everyone was going to be "test", and place them in their respective house. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster had given a welcoming speech and apologizes for the first year for their mishap mean of arrival. When he finished, the missing student finally arrived, with new cloth (their hair still wet), they were added to the growing line of first year. The process was simple, but thanks to **Fred Weasley**'s misinformation… a prank has left everyone a little edgy prior to the explanation of the 'test'. Hermione was disappointed, she have been reciting all the spells she knows since first heard about the test. Ron couldn't be happier.

The High Table, where many of the school's staff sat is on elevated ground, it difficult to see clearly each teacher, but Hagrid was there after he led the rest of the first year in. Among the seat, there were several remains empty. One of the teachers keeps staring at him, who Harry identifies as **Professor Snape. **The professor has been aiming for the DADA chair (which was empty) as a few of his housemate pointed it out. Harry has been listening to the conversion around Gryffindor table.

"I heard that Professor Quirrell no longer with us"

"He was appointed as DADA professor this year, but somehow was involved in an accident… doing some sort of dark art"

"Professor Dumbledore had appointed someone new for the post" said Hermione, looking around and added. "But no one seems to know what the new professor looks like"

"I just hope it isn't someone who uses us as demonstration" gulped the one called **Nerville Longbottom**, lacking confidence in his ability.

"So what course are you planning on taking?" asked **Seamus Finnigan**, an attempt to break tension.

This immediately got Hermione talking about all sort of school's subjects, ranging from cores, elective and extra-curriculum.

Ron interrupted before Hermione could finish, got an immediate look with disbelief in her eyes: "Bloody hell, is it just me or it's getting really cold here"

Hermione switch her gaze as she noticed the white fog escaping from everyone's mouth around her, they were shivering in their school robe. She begins to feel the chill. Some students were trying to warm themselves up by rubbing their arm or breathing into their hands. Nerville let go of his food with his wide mouth opened dropping a partial chew meat on the table as he saw the heavy wooden door at one end of the great hall. Likewise all other students dropped their jaw as they notice the door.

Dense black mist seeping through every possible crack on the door, sloping on to the floor as it spreads wide arc towards the students, some people was trying to get out of the way, but that was futile. The mist quickly filled the room; everyone became too terrified at the unknown to even scream. The illumination of the room waver as the lit candle above flicker, then all the flames vanished as the shadow dominates the room.

The only lights shining through the ominous darkness were those of starry sky above. Some student jumped, yelled and swore something cold touches them. Many wand start lighting up from the older student using charm, they move their wand around to get a clearly look of whatever hiding in the darkness. The flame suddenly soars from the candles of the GreatHall, startled all the students, bathes the room in brilliant once more. The black mist was no longer there. There were silent throughout the hall as all the students look at each other, their heart was racing.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Headmaster… My needs took longer than expected" came the voice which got everyone immediate attention.

A girl, approximately 14 year of age stood near the front of the hall where the all teacher sat. She wore a black fur hat, a black suit with flamboyant long black coat that similar to the school uniform. One hand, covered in white glove with a pentagram and the letter I in dead center, placed across her chest to the opposite shoulder with its flat face. She bows slightly. Her silky hair tilted a bit and those in front could see the blood red eyes it concentrates its cold gaze upon Professor Dumbledore.

"Quiet an entrance, please take your seat Professor" the headmaster responded. That last part stunted all the students. _Professor?_

She began to walk to the side, the silent room echoing her footsteps as she moves around the table and sat on her seat. This forced them all fanatically drop their jaw with wide eyes.

Dumbledore turn back and look at all the frozen wizards and witches. "I see that you all meet your new Defense Against Dark the Art teacher, but please finish your meal" The booming voice of Dumbledore snapped those paralyzed student back to reality.

The entire students collective returned to their seat and resume their meal. The hall chatter have gotten more louder than before as many eyes quickly look at the teenage girl sitting at the high table with all the other adult professor. Like everyone else, Harry looked at her eyes for a moment and a pain shot across the scar on his forehead forced him to break the contact.

His friends looked concern at his apparent agony, which Harry ensure that it wasn't anything serious.

"There is something odd about that Professor" Harry said, with one hand rubbing his forehead.

"Odd? Bloody Hell, were you blind?" Ron bloated.

"I think the she is marvelous" said Hermione trying to calm the excitement in her voice. "She is only a few year older than us and is already a professor, that just show how gifted she is". Hermione inhaled, trying to calm her pulse and continued. "I also think the mist and the cold air before was all her doing." Paused for a moment and finally added: "Have you read about anyone as young as her performed those illusions?"

"Illusion? That was an illusion?" Ron replied with dismay.

"I think so, because if it was that cold, wouldn't your tea be chilled?" nodded Hermoine while pointed at Ron's cup.

"It warm as usual" as Ron's hand tightens around the cup.

"See, that what I been telling everyone, it's definitely an illusion." Hermoine reassured. "It disappears as quickly as it has appeared"

Harry inclined to agree, unsure what to make of all this. With the meal finally finished, Dumbledore gave a warning about the danger that lurks outside the school unless you want to suffer a painful death. The students sang at their own paces afterward and each house finally line up and head to their dormitory by a prefect. On the way, Ron grumbles "miss know it all" to himself.

Late that night, everyone was deep asleep, over Harry's bed looming a teenage girl, she look at the sleeping form of a child with interest and whisper. "**Why do you have a fragment of someone else's**? **Perculiar…**"

* * *

A/N: I know my Alucard seems a little less menacing than usual, but appearing can be deceiving ;), More review would be nice. I also went back and fix some of the earlier chapters.


	9. A Lesson to be Learned

_**Some stuff before the chapter… You could skip ahead if you already figured it out.**_

**Review's Response**

Why didn't I use Hypnosis in chapter 6? Well Hypnosis is 1 on 1, and it takes 10-20 seconds to work depending on how much one need to overwrite the person brain. While doing that, people around can see it, just as **Pip** pointed out in the anime/manga. Shooting multiple targets just faster, beside I want to introduce the magic system as well and make it a fun chapter to write (with girlycard rampage across the train).

Hypnotize them, and then sleep through the journey isn't that much fun to write about.

* * *

**Hellsing Side Notes**

Standard vampires in Hellsing are capable of enhanced strength, agility, regeneration, turning to mist, bats or any familiar, illusions. They are generally weak against garlic, holy objects including holy water, holy artifact and sunlight. To kill a vampire, you need to behead them or impale them with a stake through the heart (that would kill anyone, vampire or not in my opinion). Alucard and his immediate familiar (Seras Victoria) are exceptional to the rule above.

**Anime/Manga Canon (Alucard) Abilities**

Advanced Regeneration, Combat Experience, Illusions, Immortality, Immunity to vampire weaknesses, Intangibility, Hibernation, Hypnosis, Mind Reading, Mind Control, Precognition, Shadow Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Soul Absorption through blood, Superhuman Accuracy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Supernatural Sense, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation and Weather Control.

**Fan Fiction Alucard's Abilities**

Affinity to Magic (mana) and Arcanic Knowledge (Ancient Runes)

_Need both to cast arcanic/runic magic, knowledge is theoretical while affinity allow it be practical._

_Some stuff from previous chapter…._

* * *

**Arcana's Codex:** Resurrection Runes

Capable to bring back any object living or non-living that have been destroyed or erased. Law of equivalent exchanged cannot be bypass; therefore a proportional sacrifice is required. This rune mostly used to revive destroyed books, useful tools and artifacts.

**Hint: **Reviving the dead is possible, use human resurrection runes to bring back the body of the deceased followed by soul sealing runes to bind the spirit of the dead (spirit must be present). Another body and soul need to be sacrifice in the exchanged.

* * *

**Hellsing's Codex:** Mana

All living thing in the world possess some degree of mana control, whether they consciously felt it or not is up to debate. Those with greater affinity can sense and see the flow of mana around them, wield it and craft it into runes. Each individual have certain level if internal capacity that refilled as they absorbed the mana around them. Unstable runes will cause mana explosion, highly dangerous. Caution is advised.

* * *

**Author Note**

Sorry, for the chunk of stuff that required explanations, if new runes are noted, they will be described in the next chapter through **Arcana's Codex** (previously Unknown), and any Hellsing related materials are in **Hellsing's Codex. **This chapter time span marked in the first book, chapter 8. I also went back to fix the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Lesson to be Learned**

_**[Professor Dumbledore Office]**_

"Are you sure about this Albus?" said the witch with a leather cone for a hat. (A/N: Sorry lol)

"Yes Minerva, I'm fear there isn't much time left" replied the headmaster.

"But the girl is a menace, she wanders the hall ignoring the school rules and protective barrier" said Professor McGonagall with concern in her voice. "What would happen to the students?"

"I believe she would not harm the children" the headmaster response, with confidence in his voice.

"as for her conduct in the school, we shall see. I afraid the rules don't apply to one such as her and those protective charms do very little at slowing her down… but I'll do what I can to ensure the safety of those that study at Hogwarts" continued the headmaster. "What lies ahead required all our strengths… her help would be greatly increases the odd."

Professor McGonagall has a serious look on her face, she still think the whole idea was bad and that wouldn't change any time soon.

"Now please, Minerva. What's done is done, there's no turning back. I also have to change some of the schedule around for the safety of the students; a grumpy vampire wouldn't do anyone good" chuckled the headmaster.

"I'll inform the students" said Professor McGonagall before leaving the headmaster's office.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall" the response from Albus Dombledore as the professor nodded her head.

* * *

_**[Beneath Hogwart's Foundation]**_

Clapping the book closed. Alucard have been reading, catching up on the event that has been unfolded in the wizardry world since the 10th century. Piles of books lying around on the floor, each took him about 30 seconds to read through, but thousands of them do add up. Since his arrival at Hogwarts, he has been wandering about the school corridor, looking for a good place to place his coffin, which will be here soon using a more conventional and modern method. Dumbledore has given him a room, fitted for a Professor, but it was not to his liking so he decided to find a new one for himself.

He found an open chamber beneath the school foundation, it have many intertwining tunnels with ominous feeling connect to it, not to mention all those old and ancient skeletal remains. Following the path, he found an open space with an already occupant. An over grown snake, since it (and him) didn't want to share, it has to be subdued. There's a massive face made of stone at the far end of the chamber reminds him of **Salazar Slytherin**. It was in this chamber that Alucard unloads all the books that Dumbledore given to him for_** light reading. **_Most of them deal with school subjects, wide range of topics, monster encyclopedia. Since the night before, he had been skimming through them, not in great details, but good enough to teach the would-be wizards and wizards. In a single night, he had gone from **apprentice to adept to master** of the incantation art, which he can't use, but the knowledge would be useful.

His internal clock informed him that it was late afternoon, he had no weakness to sunlight, but it does irritate his eyes, so at Dumbledore suggestion, most of his appointed teaching times are in the early evening when the sun isn't that much of a complication. Schedules have been altered to meet the new layout and all students have been informed.

Standing up, Alcucard is currently in his male form, with red trench coat and sun glasses. The chamber has no light, but that didn't bother him. If it has light, one would see that Alucard form splitting into many bat like shadow, swarming around his body and a girl finally emerged. She wore male attire suit with overcoat. The color scheme of the clothing matches that of the Hogwarts standard uniform. Rubbing her finger over the white glove of one hand to fit it properly, she began to walk toward the exit of the chamber, away from the giant stone face.

On her way out, she took out her weapon, the 20th century tommy gun and start blasting at the sleeping giant near the entrance on her way out. Dozens of shimmering bullets like object slam into the beast's body long body. One bolt would be enough to send a child into half a day sleep, but this was no child. Its great strength and mental ability would greatly out match many standard armies regular, but not so much against the current wielder of the magical enchanted weapon. "_This should keep it snoozing until tomorrow evening" _thought Girlycard, before dissipating in to the stone ceiling above.

* * *

_**[Great Hall, Corridors Hogwarts]**_

_Around lunch time…_

Harry finds life at Hogwarts unfamiliar and strange. Everyone whispers about him, **the boy who lived** and most first year generally avoided him except for Malfoy who keeps making rude comments ever since Harry turned down Malfoy's 'offer'. The insensitive prick also picks fight with Hermione calling her **Mudblood**, a derogatory term for a Muggle-born wizard or witch. Harry has no problem with muggle-born, but he did find the overachieving witch a bit annoying. She was the only person who completed the potion brew in today classes, earning herself a status in pretty much everyone's eyes. Ron has joked "At the rate she's going, everyone will be avoiding her like a plague"

What Ron have said wasn't all entire true, deep down Hermione generally a good person, but everyone around, including those she previous acquainted tried to avoid her, even more so than from Harry. Hermione have a tendency to correct everyone, no matter how small the mistake was, especially in factual stuff. She practically inhaled and survived on knowledge alone, but nobody wants to be corrected **all the time**. The last night meeting with the young DADA professor only amplified her ego.

"Speaking of which, have you seen the new DADA professor since yesterday?" asked Harry.

Everyone around the table shake their head. No one have seen the professor since yesterday, she didn't even shown up to breakfast or lunch. In fact, it was noticed by several students that the professor didn't eat anything last night either.

"I wanted to meet the new professor, there's so much I wanted to ask" said Hermione to no one (or everyone). "But I couldn't find her, I tried to meet in her office this morning at 7, but it was locked."

Everyone rolled their eyes. _7am? Seriously, it is the first day too, maybe you were too early._

"Well, I don't suppose the professor will miss her own class?" replied Harry, sensing that no one was going to talk to Hermione.

"I wouldn't think so, someone like her?" Hermione responded, before packing her stuff and head to her elective classes.

(AN: I have to describe the time table layout, the book didn't do much on those. No one knows the DADA teacher name yet, but the office is pretty easy to find)

As Harry has learnt, students of first year at Hogwarts only have 2 compulsory periods per day, from Monday to Friday, with weekend free up. Morning classes (10-12pm), afternoon classes (1-3pm) after lunch. With 2 elective/free periods that included late/early evening (4-6pm) and night classes with various hours (Astronomy starts at midnight). Everyone eat together at breakfast start at 8am (including receiving owl mails), lunch at 12pm and finally dinner at 7pm. **Curfew at 9pm unless you have classes**. Many first years have not selected their elective classes, but apparently Hermione filled her schedule completely.

Gryffindor compulsory classes for today was Potions (1st period) and DADA (3rd period), with the second period empty. He found out that Professor Snape not only dislikes him, but really hates him, mocking Harry as "**our new celebrity.**" If DADA classes couldn't lighten his mood for today, "_Hagrid's tea party definitely would"_ mentally thought as Harry read today's Daily Prophet. (A/N: it described the break in of 1713 vault – the philosopher stone if you don't remember)

* * *

_**[DADA Classroom]**_

(A/N: DADA is taught to all year levels, but I only fanfic about Harry's year level, it's just easier that way. I'll add reaction from older student classes in later chapters)

_About 10 minutes before 4pm…_

Ron and Harry currently walk toward the DADA's classroom. For a few hours in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron and a few others have been reading over their prescribed text book for the DADA class. **The Dark Force: A Guide to Self-Protection**. The chapter in the book that got their attention was about Vampires. "_Evil creature that roams the night feeding on the blood of living beings. Cannot go out in daylight." _Reading about an adult vampire got most of them more than a little edgy. Some of the characteristics of a vampire were to be an a_bility of turn to mist, chilling the air, having pale white skin, blood red eyes, and sharp fangs._

"Remind you of anyone, Ron?" said Harry, with somewhat seriousness in his tone.

"Nope" gulped Ron. While Harry smile.

As they arrived at the door to the DADA classroom, they found it was strange. Many first year students were standing around, unable to get inside. Several students have tried to lean on what appeared to be a door with no handles, to no avail. Hermione was already there with Seamus and Neville, carrying several other books beside the prescribed text. Malfoy was leisurely kicking the "door", while **Gregory Goyle** and **Vincent Crabbe** covering his back. Seamus and Neville waves at Harry and Ron as they were sitting on the stone benched in front of the classroom.

"Are we in the right place?" asked Harry

"I think so" replied Seamus, pointing at the lettering on top of where the entrance supposed to be. It said "Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"So how do we get in?" asked Ron before Harry could.

"Do I look like a DADA Professor?" Seamus replied half sarcastically half joking.

"I can't believe we're going to be late to our first DADA class" said Hermione with disappointment.

The school bell chimed in the distance indicating its 4pm and the students all look nervous.

"Now we are definitely late" added Hermione, loud enough that got a chuckle from almost everyone.

Malfoy attempt to kick the "door" in frustration, but found his leg stuck into the wall. It was pulling him in. Screaming for help, Gregory and Vincent grab their friend's arm, but couldn't pull him out. They let go at last second to prevent being dragged in as well. He vanished into the door. What just happened startled everyone. Malfoy head popped out soon afterward, which got several shriek from the nearby girls before he waves Gregory and Vincent in then disappear into the door. Everyone looked at each other before following suit. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus in that order and finally Neville.

The room was well lit, chairs were arranged in row facing the center of the room, but there were no tables. Few of the students was already sitting and fidgeting. Hermione found a seat in the front while Harry and the gang sat somewhere in the middle, Malfoy sat at the back. _There still was no professor in sight._

Girlycard watches the student enter at one corner of the room, they hasn't noticed her, but even if they look directly at her, they wouldn't have able to break through the illusion. There was scene of garlic everywhere, the previous owner must love garlic (AN: actually no…). She hasn't have time to clear the smell, only arrived about 3 minutes ago, rearranging the chairs and got rid of the tables.

5 minutes pass, the chatter got louder.

10 minutes pass, finally Malfoy yelled out "is the creep going to show up?" That outburst silenced everyone else's.

"It's rude to call your teacher that" a whispered caught by Malfoy's ear got him to turn around faster than anyone could see. But no one's was there. Chuckle bounces off the wall, and every students start to look nervous.

"So you brats want to learn magic huh?" the wall hissed. That got some student clumsily moved their seat from the wall.

"What do you want to learn?" the wall continued, the silent amplified the dread. Harry and Ron immediately leered at Hermione, but she was too terrified to utter anything. 5 more minutes past, seems like an eternity for some. Harry gathers all his courage to speak up while Ron holds his friend arm and shake his head. "I'll be fine" harry told him and said "We wish to learn defense against the dark arts."

"Is that so, but all I sense is fear" the wall replied.

"Very well, first lesson: conquer your fear" said the wall with an ominous tone. Many of the light flicker with the majority was put out.

The rumbling of the wall got everyone to stand up; cracks appeared all over got them to drop their books. The rumbling stopped but their jaw fell to the ground regardless and horrified at the sight. Red liquids started to emerge from the crack and dropping into the floor, quickly moving towards them. A few at the back immediately turn to get out of the room, but the door was no longer there. It has been replaced by another wall with more liquids oozing from it. Every student, disregarded of house (Gryffindor or Slytherin) moves toward the center as the liquids surrounded them.

The outer most students touch the liquids and found it warm and sticky. They opened their eyes and yelled "It's blood!" while showing their finger (covered in the liquid) at the masses. That got everyone into the most terrified panic; many fainted outright, including Ron and Neville. Hermione sat on the seat, closes her eyes and muttered "It's just an illusion" repeatedly. "_It felt real to me" _thought Harry. Malfoy, minus his follower (who fainted) still attempt to break into the wall where the door supposed to be. Some of the remaining students helped him. While others, like Hermione sat back in their chair and an attempt to calm their nerves. Harry remembered the last word the Professor said. _**Conquer your fear**__._

Harry sat down in his seat while Seamus joined him. Seamus seems understood the lesson as well and closes his eyes and calmed himself.

The room quickly filled and "drowned" those that were still trying to bang onto the wall. Silent returned once the room filled completely. Harry was holding his breath for a while but realize he could breath, he open his eyes and saw nothing but "red", the entire room submerged in blood. _But he could breathe so it wasn't real_. His heart continued to race, so he closed his eyes and continues to "mediate" further.

_**Hand claps **_broke the silence. Harry and everyone else opened their eyes and found the room return to normal before the horror. No cracks on the wall or blood filled the room. Plenty of chairs have felled over and floor littered with passed out students.

"Five students, pathetic, I hope next class isn't going to be like this" the professor spoke, dressed in yesterday garment.

"It's almost 6, class dismissed then" said the professor before turning into many shadow that flew into the wall.

Hermione was holding her chest to prevent it from burst out, Seamus was completely stunned. Harry was completely speechless. The two other students finally collapsed behind them, they didn't bother to check on them.

The infirmary was filled completely that evening. No body suffered anything serious. Harry missed the tea party since he helped carried the unconscious student to the infirmary. Almost everyone woken up just before dinner time, a few decided to remain in the infirmary, still shaken up. Dinner was eaten in silence at the first year tables, or at least Gryffindor and Slytherin. Nobody said anything, the older year found it strange but let it go. Ron and Neville couldn't hold their food properly, unable to steady their hands. Seamus and Harry eyed each other while Hermione didn't speak a single word that evening or at night in the common room. But they all thought "**Thank god there's only one DADA class per week"**.

* * *

**Author Note**

Professor McGonagall is fairly strict and serious person, who doesn't take jokes very well. Was a secret chamber beneath Hogwart's foundation? Voldermort isn't back yet; he's still stuck between life and death as a spirit, still need a body.

Was Alucard lesson that hard? Hmmm… I don't know. He's pretty sadistic. It's actually tougher for older year students. Hufflepuffle and Ravenclaw haven't got their share yet.


	10. Midnight Adventures

**Author Note:**

I'm a little confused right now, there are 4 houses, 7 year level. DADA classes are taken by two houses at same time, Gryffindor/Slytherin and Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. That makes 14 classes in total. Also 3rd year up seems to have shorter period or have multiple classes in the same period as first and second year.

This chapter covers the first two weeks of the Hogwarts. First book, chapter 9.

Yes, this fan fic actually have a story not found in either crossover, it's not simply for bashing Harry Potter's cast. The three main characters are Harry, Ron, Hermione and their teacher Alucard/Girlycard. Secondary characters are everyone not mentioned XD.

Alucard is actually using the chamber of secret as his home/office/funhouse… he also keeps blasting the Basilisk to keep it knocked out (I'm not sure what to do with it yet).

**Responses of Review:** Walter didn't die at the end of hellsing ultimate, simply because I didn't want him to die; his body was breaking down due to incompetent of Millennium, which didn't in this fanfic. As for Alucard didn't "die" then simply because **Schrodinger** didn't follow through with the plan, he's also one of the antagonist in this fan fic… whoops did I gave away too much =/? He will show up soon.

** Guest:** The story is a bit AU, a lot of fact still in the canon, but been tweak a bit to fit this particular Alucard's personality.

** Aracade:** Harry Potter is one of the intelligent in the book, he deduced a lot of stuff by himself. So it's completely in his character :). Plus he's in gryffindor which award bravery.

** Deathfrown:** Thanks.

** chaosrin:** Only reaction from other class though, otherwise the story wouldn't move forward if i describe every classes Alucard teaches. =/. What other canon characters that in the current 7th year?

* * *

**Defense Against The Dark Arts 101**

In Hogwarts, DADA classes don't actually teach Dark Arts, they teaches defenses, through knowledge or usage of already available skills. Actually spells are not learnt in DADA classes themselves, they are learnt in Hex, Charm… etc classes. DADA classes main goal is helped the students to use their learnt to defend against the dark arts. Because of this, Alucard classes doesn't teach them new spells (at least not incantation one) and any spell student demonstrated is assumed to be from other classes/books in this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Midnight Adventures  
**

**_[Hellsing Manor]_**

It has been a few days since the menacing vampire left. At long last, **peace and quiet**, but it didn't last long, when a big boob police girl barged into the office.

"Sir… we found the hidden tunnel behind… master's room" Seras Victoria said.

"Walter is looking through the tunnel right now" Seras added.

After flipping through the Hellsing's Codex, Sir Integra has found a detailed layout of the underground tunnel beneath the manor, including many sealed off areas. One area got her interested – **Arcane Vault. **The tunnel connected to this room has a single connection passing through Alucard's chamber, since he's not here, _some remodeling would be nice_.

Walter finally walked out of the battered wall (smashed to rubbles), with his hand gesturing that it safe to come inside. Light flickered as the flame dance against the unmoving darkness. The end of the passage way was glowing with brilliant. **A Hexagram Sealing Runes** was in front of the massive stone. Seras jerked backward as her hands were incinerated when she had attempted to push on the door (Seras can't see runes). _Walter simply smirk at the girl while rubbing his shoe on the cobblestone, it looks recently torched_.

(AN: Magical rune glows, but only to those that can see it, Walter didn't warn Seras, and he uses his foot to kick the door)

Seras stills blowing out the flame on her hand when Sir Integra touches one finger on the hexagram, it glows brightly and an internal grinding can be heard loudly. The stone spliced in the center, opening inward like a double door and flame boomed on pillars within the room lighting the room. _Medieval building style… _Inside were rows and rows of endless **stone crafted bookshelves** stretched beyond what normal person could see.

* * *

**_[Chamber of Secret]_**

Alucard was alarmed… at least for a bit. His connection with Seras has vanished… it didn't diminish slowly nor fluctuates, it simply vanished. If Seras was in combat and being wounded, the connection itself would fluctuate and diminished slowly as his familiar took on damage, as such Alucard wasn't immediately concern. _The connection must have been blocked_. There were several ways of blocking such connection, one most common would be the use of Magic. _Incantation Magic?_ No, Seras would savagely butcher the wizards or witches that would attempt to cast such spell and it would dissipates afterward given the moronic caster would be dead. The other possibility is Arcanic Magic - Sealing Runes or **Barrier Runes,** powerful one… it would be about hexagram (6th level) or above. Alucard frowned at the deduction.

Someone else, other than him was using high level Arcanic magic? _This could be a problem._ Incantation magic allows the user to cast unlimited amount of spell using the world's mana (external mana), while Arcanic magic using internal mana to craft runes, this was a few thing that Alucard found incantation wasn't so worthless, the ability to cast unlimited spells using unlimited mana reserve? It was slow, but useful in its own way. The problem with incantation magic, it would prevent the caster from feeling mana with their body instead of their tools (wands/staff), hence never acquired the affinity to magic (mana). _Regardless, _c_an't do anything about Seras right now, she would be fine regardless. _

It has only been a week since Alucard started his "lesson" and complains already pouring in, almost entirely from the parents or concern party of his students. He didn't bother to read most of it; they all said pretty much the same thing: **Resign**, putting it in a mild term. Alucard had never seen such an large amount of profanity in the letters, accompanied by hexes and charm (which were useless on him, being dead and has no physical sensory system). He smiled at the futile attempt. After all, he did put the majority of Hogwarts students into the infirmary in one form or another of psychological harm.

* * *

**_[Headmaster's Office]_**

"Albus, this is getting out of control" said the more than angered Professor Mcgonagall, pointing at the massive pile of letter in front of the headmaster table. _With more's on the way by owl express._

"Yes, Yes, I know" said Dumbledore as he continued to read one letter after another, while Professor Snape sorting through the letters, sorting out the ones that inflict "bodily" harm.

"Albus" yelled by Professor Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore finally put down the letter was reading and sighed. "Professor Alucard has explained that the first lesson to any true combat is the mind of its combatant. So her lesson was designed to horn the mind of the students and strengthen their spirit. It is perfectly understandable."

Looking at the concern on Mcgonagall's gaze, Dumbledore added: "All the students were not in any physical harm, any psychological one could be fixed readily by memory charm. In fact, some students have begun a friendly rivalry of sort in light of the new classes"

"But the letters Albus" retorted by Professor Mcgonagall

"It seems that most, if not all of these complain are voiced by their parents. The students themselves did no such thing." Replied Dumbledore, while his eyes meet Mcgonagall's, thinking to himself: "This probably won't be the last time I get such complains."

* * *

**_[Great Hall, Hogwarts Student Area in General]_**

It was Saturday, but the Great Hall was crowded nonetheless. Students live on the campus as per instructed by their assigned houses and by school rule, only few individual of extraordinary circumstances would have it otherwise. But there was something new today as students gather around the massive billboard with DADA lettering on top.

Ever since the first DADA classes, Harry, and pretty much all of his friends (yes he have friends now thank you very much) has been twitchy on any new classes came their way, to their relieved, none was so vivid as DADA ones. Harry enjoyed the Flying classes; he had demonstrated his broom handling ability spectacularly, and as a result, made it to the Quidditch team at Professor McGonagall recommendation due to some mishaps involving one Malfoy. His friends were excited, as he was the only first year to make it to the team, ever. On other hand, the said Malfoy and his cronies taunt Harry about it causing tension. The prick is getting more annoying every passing day.

The billboard that attracted the attentions of all the students have been placed there somewhere between midnight and this morning, it was definitely wasn't there after dinner last night, since then the Great Hall was locked.

On it was 8 columns with an overall head "Congratulation For Passing", the first column heading is empty but the 4 rows that followed were marked the Hogwarts houses. The seven columns that followed have heading in 1st year, 2nd year… 7th year. The rest of the cells have numbers in them.

Hermione pointed at one of the cell and practically yelled for Harry's and Seamus's attention. It hits Harry then, second colum with heading 1st, and the row Gryffindor had the number 3 on it, clear as day. Harry shift his eyes up and saw Slytherin had 0 next to it. This must be the 'result' from **"blood carnival"** as the 1st and 2nd year now calling it. Oddly, 3rd to 7th year called it "**gore carnival**" instead and wouldn't elaborate except with the shudder of their shoulder when asked.

**Ravenclaw** had number 6, while **Hufflepuff** listed as 4 in the first year. The highest was 6th year, Ravenclaw with whooping 29, followed by 7th year, Ravenclaw with 21. The seventh year complains that result was biased, since their total students in 7th year are less than that of the sixth year level, thus their percentage of "passing" was much higher. Harry mentally noted that the "scoring" wasn't compared against each other. It merely stated how many had passed.

The fact that almost every one complains at the results, and totally forgotten how dread the DADA classes were, they simply want to pass the next one with the top score. Hermione all excited and clapping her hand, Seamus nodded at the acknowledgement that he was one of those that passed. Ron and Neville keep staring at the board. Slytherin's table was filled with angry protest, they were almost always dead last in every year on the board, with first and second year had same score.

Monday (of second week) came and many students now standing eagerly outside the DADA classroom, hoping for their second chance.

* * *

**_[DADA Classroom, Second Lesson]_**

_10mins till 4pm…_

"How many do you think will pass this time?" asked Seamus.

"I hope everyone do, it's not that difficult." replied Harry. Ron nodded, uncertain in his eyes.

"We do have the best chance" said Hermione noticing Ravenclaw first year with them instead of Slytherin, which was for the better. Hermione didn't appreciate Slytherin's remarks about her parentage.

"So we going are going to do the blood carnival again?" gulped Neville, before adding in "… or gore carnival."

Harry didn't know what to make of "gore carnival", the name was creepy in itself. He hopes that Professor Alucard spare the first year from it. Apparently some of the older year actually asked for the professor name during their lesson, Harry felt stupid for not asking that as first question in his.

The bell rang. The laughter and chatter died. One by one, students walk into the door, passing through the solid wood and into their classroom. Everyone was surprised; there were no chairs or tables, just an empty room and the Professor standing in the middle, gazing at her soon to be victims.

"Put your book over there" The professor pointed at one corner of the room. Every one complied with the request. All were shaken at the fact that a different lesson will be unleash upon them by signs.

"I assumed you all learnt your first stunning spell? **Stupefly** was it?" said the Professor; there was no human tone in the voice what so ever, it just felt empty.

The class nodded. "What was that? Did you say something" said the professor, her blood red eyes seem to stare into their very soul, sending chill into their very being before they all replied "Yes, Professor". Alucard smirk at her students.

"That's better. Now for today lesson, you will be using your wand" said the professor before the room instantly darkens and became pitch black within a few seconds. The only visible light was the floating pair of red eyes.

The student stunned for a bit before Hermione yelled "Stupefly" obviously gotten the hint. A scarlet light appear from her wand flying toward the eyes and passing through it, and hits the wall. The illumination brought from the spell caused everyone to be shocked. The eyes themselves weren't attached to anything. It simply floats there, while the spell flies right through in between.

"Your eyes are useless here… do not trust it" chuckled the room. The floating pair of eyes closes, disappearing in the darkness.

Someone else uses a spell, a flash of light, a scream, followed by a body collapsing on the floor, startled everyone as one of their fellow student said "Sorry, I thought something touches me? I hit her on reflex" They scattered a bit trying to find out who fell. They can't see anything in the darkness, eventually they found a person who lying on the floor.

"She out cold, nice one dumbass" remarked one of the students.

"Sorry…"

"Maybe, it's about lighting the room? Anyone knows Wand-lighting".

Someone said "**Lumos**" and a wand tip glow faintly in the darkness before Hermione was yanked into the darkness by something, dropping her wand in the process. The only source of light vanished. Everyone screamed at one of their own being mauled, but after it died down after 10 minutes, as some beginning to remember their last lesson. _Alucard smiled while watching the scattered wizards and witches at the improvement and gave them one last hint._

"There is a creature lurks in the shadow… it is made of darkness" chuckled the voice that seemed very close to them.

"oh, and don't worry, it's won't hurt you… much" a sinister laughed create more tension.

_Some more screams, followed by collapsing body. Panic taken everyone and one could feel the heavy breathing of the person next to him or her._

"Darkness attracted to light" someone, probably from ravenclaw said thoughtfully.

"So no light, Now what do we do? And please stop screaming" said one of the boy, apparently one of the girls still screaming her lung off.

"I'm… Sorry…" There was dampness in her voice, probably going to cry soon.

… (Some rustling in the darkness)

"I found someone unconscious… look like they out for a while" said someone sounded like Seamus.

"Maybe we suppose to fight this thing?" said Seamus.

_More screams and bodies collapse._ _Causing the remaining students grab each other._

"Harry…" someone grabbed Harry's robe. Probably Ron.

"Okay everyone comes together, we're losing points, I mean teammates really fast, and our score is going to be low" said one of the boy, giggling can be heard. That lighten up the mood of everyone else.

It seems like hours as everyone touches each other, finding each other in the darkness, to prevent whatever was taking them out claims more victims. Harry was impressed. Ravenclaw was good at solving problems, under pressure, without causing chaos. Maybe that's why their score was high? He wonders if Hermione was in the right house. She was brave but her book smart is off the scale.

"We need to take this thing out… it has been like an hour already" one of the first year suggested.

"How? We only know basic spell and a few at that." Another replied.

"Maybe that's the point? The Professor did ask if we know Stupefly before hand?" said Harry, not that anyone can figure out it was him.

"Yes, she did, what does that proved?" said someone on Harry's left. Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious.

"What I mean is, the professor hinted that we only really need one spell to defeat this thing" replied Harry

_More bodies collapse in the darkness, without the screaming this time. The have finally conquered their fear in moment of danger… well maybe not all._

"I think I have an idea" said Harry, whisper into the person in his left and right, the process repeat by those he whispered to. "Good Idea" someone yelled out far in front of him, the message gotten to everyone.

The remaining students start moving toward into a big group. Then then rearranged themselves into a circular position, it took some times in doing. When the circle was formed, each member that form the circle took out their wand and cast the stunner bolt, creating an outward scarlet line from their circle to the every corner, wall of the room.

"There!" Yelled one of the student, as half the remaining students saw the creature… no just dense black mist, before a third of them start casting endless stream of stun bolt at it. The mist became bigger, but more transparent with each hit and finally dissipated.

The room became brighter as fire return once more to the torches and lamp.

"Interesting" said the Professor who now standing inside their circle. They all turned around at the voice.

"Why are you looking at me? Help your teammates" said Girlycard as she nudges one of the body on the floor with her foot.

The Infirmary was filled again at the end of the day, more than half of their number has fainted. What was the lesson anyway?

* * *

**_[Trophy Room]_**

Sometime during the week, Malfoy and his crony cause more trouble for Harry and his gang. Harry made the mistake of pointing out Slytherin score on the DADA board and a duel would be in progress. Harry accepted in spite of Hermione's attempt to dissuade them from breaking the school rule.

On the day of the duel, Hermione once more tried to stop Harry from going to the duel which Ron tagging along but gotten locked out of the room as the Fat Lady taken her daily evening stroll (how that's even possible?)

_(Meanwhile, with the other contestant aka Draco Malfoy)_

"I'll show that mud-blood lovers what a pureblood could do" said Malfoy to his minion while heading toward the Trophy room. His minion nodded and followed.

"Isn't that Mrs. Norris?" said minion A aka Crabbe before Malfoy dragged him from view. The cat looked around and continued to stroll in the dark corridor.

"Shsssh. You idiot" Malfoy hissed. "We'll get in trouble if the squib catches us." Malfoy has heard about Argus Filch, insulting existence via his father, **Lucius Malfoy**.

While Malfoy was leaning his back against the wall, while minion B (guess who) checked the corner to see to see if the cat and the caretaker have departed, they were moving toward the Trophy room. _Hey I just have an idea._ Malfoy thought. It diverging the attention of one **Argus Filch** to one Harry Potter and the resulting detention.

Minion A shivered a bit, it's a chilly more than usual tonight. Malfoy ignored the cold while putting his plan together into this mind not realizing two pair of hand appearing from the wall he was leaning on, one on each side of his head. Minion B still checking the corner so didn't noticed, while minion A rubbing his arm to heat himself up.

Crossing her arms across Malfoy chest while locking onto the neck, and placing her chin on top of the boy head, Girlycard sighed. "Do you know what happened to bad children who break curfew?" said the girl with half her body still stuck in the wall. Minion A and B turned to Malfoy and dropped their jaw.

"No one really knows. They just never show up again" the vampire hissed while leaning her weight on the boy scrawny body and position her head on the boy shoulder. If puberty hit, Malfoy would be flustered at a girl who for lack of better word, hugging him from behind. But it wasn't meant to be and Malfoy just dropped dead.

Well not dead, he pissed his pant and fainted. Girlycard have to use her strength to held the boy upright, his mind is now lala land.

"Tsk. You two…" Girlycard nodded her head to the both side indicating the speechless crony. "Take your leader to his bed. He has fallen asleep while standing up, likely tired from this week classes" Girlycard smirked.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle carried their leader in awkward position and off in the distance. Girlycard phrase back into the wall, "Now the other group" as she moved toward the Trophy room.

_(Back to Harry)_

Harry and his minion, I mean Ron and Hermione was in hiding. He has been had. Malfoy didn't show up, instead Finch and his cat was wandering in the trophy room when Ron voiced his frustration after waiting for a few minute in the room.

Hermione looking at him with unbreakable with deadly glare: _I told you so._

"Who's there?" Finch shouted. Harry, Ron sweat would have dropped if the room didn't became chilly for some reason, Hermione still trying to kill harry with her eyes. They all shivered a bit.

"No body's here" a decapitated head floating around the room replied. (sorry bad pun =/)

It wouldn't startle anyone if it was a ghost… well at least not Finch, being caretaker of the school for several decades but he have to be dumbfounded at the head. Girlycard wink and her body materialize.

"Guess it's not Halloween yet" she said loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. Some groaning can be heard at one possible hiding spot. Finch didn't notice.

"Professor Alucard I presume."

"Why are you here?"

"Ah. I heard some noise…"

"Sorry, that was me, you can go now"

"It sounded like several children…"

Girlycard looked at Finch, her eyes flashes deep red and she said.

"No Body is here"

Finch responded. "No…body…is…here." in a monotone voice. Harry and the gang stared at each other in their hiding spot, listening on the conversation.

"You will leave now" Girlycard said, without breaking eye contact.

"Will… leave… now" Finch replied, his cat was staring up at him, a little confused.

Girlycard noticed the cat without breaking eyes contact, she draws a imaginary circle in front of finch with her finger, and commanded "Go take a bath, cut your hair and give your cat a shave"

"Take … a …. Bath… cut… hair…. Shave… cat" Finch responded. Girlycard broke contact then and Finch left the room, ignoring everything around him. Mrs. Norris followed her owner.

Girlycard moved closer to some possible hiding spot. "The cat has failed to catch three rats and I'm tired." before phasing into the wall and disappear from the room, indicated by the room temperature. Harry and the gang let out their held in breath and got the hell out of the room.

On their way back, Harry and the gang came across another adventure. (A/N: Three headed dog encounter, the same event as the book)

* * *

**_[Somewhere undisclosed…]_**

"Another failure" hissed one of the dark figures with his mask covered half of his face.

"That makes 3" said the Second, standing beside the first

"The dark lord will not be please" said the one on the opposite side of the First.

In front of them, a battered remain of a fully robbed wizard, its eyes has no life left, its mouth open, its skin tighten around its yaw as if it has been screaming for the last hour.

"Twisted limbs, shatter bones, massive bleeding, almost all internal organs turned to mush. Recovery impossible…" said the Fourth hooded figure examining the still twitching corpse.

"Similar the others?" said the First. The Fourth nodded in agreement at the rhetorical question.

"3 dead, 1 mind lost. No success so far..." said the Third. "The dark lord will not be please"

"We are getting less and less volunteers, can't blame them. This is worse than **Cruciatus Curse**." said the Second, then chuckle: "Great power comes from excruciating pains".

"It would not be so funny to the dark lord" snapped the Third, this shut up the Second. "beside, Azkaban is full of potential volunteers"

_"Dark lord this, dark lord that" _thought the First. _Ass kissing him doesn't make you live longer, we are all cannon folder_. _How many of us will be left before this day is over…_

"Remove the corpse and bring in the next one" said the Second, interrupting the First's thought. The Fourth follows the order.

Another dark hooded figure arrived through the door into the empty room. Kneeling in front of the three figures: "I am ready" as he closed his eyes.

The middle figure stretches out his arm, his sleeve fell back revealing numerous veins like line coming from beneath the sleeve toward into this palm. He put his extended hand on the man's head in front of him and the veins began to glow brightly blue as mana flows from his body into the intended victim.

The victim opened his eyes, his pupil burn with blue illuminate, he screams as his **mana pores was forcibly opened throughout his body**.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Arcane Vault is found, there're not actually a lot of books, we talking about pre-civilization binding here, a lot of it written (carved) on stone too, not paper. Forcibly opening mana pores is fatal 90% of the time, but that doesn't stop them from trying huh.

I tried not to describe gores in great details; it's would takes pages and pages explaining one scene/corpse and I want to move the story ahead, a lot of fan fictions here are like that, 2-3 chapters describing one scene? Well, the rest is up to your imagination, which also means the rating remains T instead of M :). Another take on harry potter verse (with lots of character death) is in my other fan fiction.

Only second week in the first book… maybe each chapter described the event each week? Summer and holiday are going to be different. Any good suggestion? Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
